John, El Leprechaun
by midhiel
Summary: Sherlock Holmes no creía en los cuentos de hadas. Pero después de separarse de John para fingir su muerte, la realidad le mostró un mundo desconocido. Slash.


Este fic va dedicado a mi amiga Prince Legolas, que adora a la parejita. Te quiero mucho, mellon nin.

John, El Leprechaun

Sherlock Holmes no creía en los cuentos de hadas. Eran poco deducibles y demasiado fantasiosos para su gusto. La trama le resultaba sencilla y podía anticipar lo que ocurriría desde el primer párrafo. Tenía magia, encantamientos y seres que no se podían encontrar en el mundo real, y eso le fastidiaba.

Desde niño había detestado este tipo de cuentos. Sus abuelos maternos habían sido irlandeses de pura cepa y su abuela solía contarles, a él y a su hermano, historias de hadas, duendes, brujas y elfos cuando eran niños. Sherlock la interrumpía al dos por tres tratando de encontrarle lógica al relato. Es que ese alejamiento de la realidad se le hacía insoportable, él era demasiado lógico y pragmático.

Cuando Molly Hooper lo ayudó a fingir su suicidio, lo acompañó en su coche hasta un pueblecito de Irlanda, alejado de la civilización, y antes de despedirse, le dio un beso húmedo en la mejilla y le deseó con inocencia y dulzura:

-Que puedas vivir aquí tranquilo, Sherlock. Si tienes problemas o te sientes solo, piensa en algún leprechaun y seguro que alguno de los cientos que habitan en este bosque, vendrá a reconfortarte.

-Es lo más estúpido que he oído – espetó el detective con las manos en los bolsillos y una mirada de desprecio a la mujer que acababa de ayudarlo a protegerse él y a sus amigos -. Si vivo tranquilo un tiempo, me aburriré y mi vida se volverá un infierno, y si llamo a un duende para que me acompañe, habré perdido el juicio.

Herida, la buena Molly se mordió los labios.

-Lo había olvidado – sollozó -. Olvidé tu crueldad – entró en el coche y lo puso en marcha -. ¿Por qué eres siempre tan. . . tan detestable?

Antes de que el detective le respondiera, pisó el acelerador y se alejó levantando humo.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros. Alzó su valija pequeña de mano y cruzó la avenida empedrada hacia la posada en la acera de enfrente. Como ya lo habíamos explicado, era un pueblo alejado de la civilización. Una extrañeza en este mundo lleno de velocidad y tecnología. Sus habitantes se conectaban a Internet cada tres días solo para leer las noticias pueblerinas en el único sitio web del pueblo, por lo tanto desconocían lo que ocurría fuera de él. Por eso Sherlock lo había escogido, allí nadie podría reconocerlo como el famoso detective único asesor del mundo, ni menos haber leído de su publicitado suicidio. El correo (con cartero incluido, nada del virtual) llegaba una vez a la semana y consistía en su mayoría en folletos de lugares turísticos, que ningún lugareño se molestaría en visitar.

Sherlock entró en la posada y pidió la habitación que Molly le había reservado con anticipación llamando al único teléfono del pueblo. El dueño, que era un hombre entrado en años y en carnes, lo saludó cordialmente y lo acompañó a su recámara en el segundo piso.

La habitación era sencilla: tenía una cama, una mesa de luz, una mesa con una silla, un armario de dos puertas y una ventana redonda encima de la cabecera del lecho.

Apenas quedó solo, Sherlock se arrojó en el colchón para meditar con los zapatos puestos y las manos cruzadas debajo de la nuca. Entonces, fue la primera vez que lo vio o, al menos, que creyó verlo. Era un duendecito diminuto del tamaño de un pulgar, vestido íntegramente de verde, con sombrero cónico y botitas negras. Estaba fumando una larga pipa y tenía las mismas facciones que John Watson.

Parpadeando, Sherlock se incorporó en un santiamén. Pero la visión había desaparecido. Notó, o creyó notar, una estela de chispitas blancas que se esfumaron por la ventana hacia el cielo. Y eso fue todo.

El detective bajó a tomar café con tres parches de nicotina en el brazo, mientras se preguntaba si extrañaba tanto a su mejor amigo para imaginarlo como un leprechaun.

·································

Sherlock montó su centro de operaciones en la habitación de la posada y desde allí fue rastreando y atrapando uno por uno a los criminales de la red de Jim Moriarty. Cada vez que regresaba al pueblo después de apresar a uno y se acostaba en la cama, creía ver al duendecillo. Las primeras veces se levantaba rápido y provocaba que la criatura desapareciera, después, con astucia, decidió permanecer quieto y el leprechaun se posaba en la mesa de luz o en el marco de la ventana. Permanecía dos o tres minutos fumando y expulsando anillos de humo, hasta que, de un salto, desaparecía dejando la estela de chispas. Sherlock nunca pudo distinguir sus alitas pero recordaba a su abuela contándole que éstas eran invisibles.

Así transcurrieron tres años. Ahora solo le quedaba por atrapar al cerebro de la red, un tal Sebastian Moran, el brazo derecho y amante del difunto Moriarty.

Imaginen su sorpresa cuando leyendo un informe confidencial que le había enviado su hermano, descubrió que el misterioso Moran era un poderoso hechicero.

Descreído, Sherlock cerró la carpeta. Pero no podía negar que la información fuera genuina ya que provenía del mismo Servicio Secreto Británico. Además Mycroft era tan escéptico como él y había aprobado los datos.

Sin asociar cómo, Sherlock recordó sus extraordinarios encuentros con el duende. Parpadeó, negándose a crear vinculación alguna y detrás de la taza de té sobre la mesa, notó que sobresalía un sombrerito cónico de color verde. Alzó el pocillo y encontró sentado en el plato a un John Watson en miniatura convertido en duende.

-¿John? – preguntó, fascinado.

El simpático personaje se incorporó de un brinco y con mucha parsimonia, se quitó el sombrero y se inclinó hacia adelante en una respetuosa reverencia.

-Buenas tardes – saludó con una vocecita tan débil, que Sherlock debió inclinar el oído para escucharlo, tan diminuto era -. Disculpe haber usado su plato como silla, señor Holmes, pero por mi tamaño, sufro mucho frío y el té estaba calentito.

Sherlock le acercó el dedo y en un gesto de confianza, el duende trepó y se sentó en él con las piernitas balanceándose.

El detective lo acercó a los ojos para estudiarlo minuciosamente. La criatura era un calco de John Watson. Era más ancho que su amigo y tenía el cabello más tupido y largo, pero lacio y del mismo tono ceniza. Las orejas eran picudas, los pies y manos regordetes y tenía los mofletes de las mejillas de color carmesí. Estaba sentado en una postura que denotaba no sentir miedo, en abierta confianza y con una sonrisa de una oreja picuda a la otra. Vestía un traje verde oscuro, con calzas verdes y lunares blancos y la ancha cintura estaba ajustada por un cinto negro adornado con una hebilla dorada.

-¿Qué eres? – preguntó el detective con curiosidad. No le preguntó quién porque estaba convencido de que se trataba de John.

El duende se frotó la barbilla, buscando la respuesta correcta.

-Soy un leprechaun, según me dijeron otros como yo, pero . . .

-¿Otros como tú? – interrumpió Sherlock, con más interés -. ¿Conoces a más como tú?

-¡Claro! – exclamó la criatura con el rostro iluminado -. Hay una comunidad de cincuenta que vive en el corazón del bosque, que rodea este pueblo.

-Interesante – murmuró Sherlock.

-Como le decía. Soy un leprechaun, pero – quedó un momento pensando -, pero no me siento como tal. No entiendo, siento como si no hubiera sido un duende toda mi vida. Hace tres años, perdí la memoria. Desperté en este bosque y la comunidad me acogió. Dicen que es muy probable que haya sufrido un accidente, suele pasar. En invierno, cuando hace mucho frío, nuestras alas se congelan y no podemos volar. Piensan que posiblemente me caí por eso y el golpe fue tan duro que perdí la memoria.

-¿No recuerdas nada de lo que te ocurrió antes del accidente? – interrogó el detective, interesado.

El duende sacudió la cabeza y dejó de balancear las piernas.

-También pienso que en lugar de un accidente, pude haber perdido a alguien muy querido. Verá señor, por las noches, antes de dormir, me lleno de tristeza y siento ganas de llorar porque tengo la sensación de que me falta alguien a mi lado – suspiró amargamente -. Creo que perdí a mi pareja, quizás por eso perdí la memoria, dicen que el dolor puede matar a un leprechaun y que el olvido a veces es el mejor remedio.

-Olvidar o reprimir los recuerdos dolorosos es un recurso común entre los humanos, señor. . .

La criatura se encogió de hombros porque, claro está, tampoco podía recordar su nombre.

-Entre mi gente me llaman el viajero porque llegué como visitante y piensan que algún día me marcharé. No me hallo en la comunidad, no es mi hogar.

-Siente que no pertenece a este sitio y sufre porque piensa que perdió a alguien muy querido – resumió Sherlock, hablando para sí mismo -. Sumado a que perdió la memoria hace exactamente tres años y no considera que fue siempre un duende – hizo una pausa y pestañeó, sin creerse su propia deducción -. . . No, es imposible. . . ¿Cómo puedo concebir semejante locura?

-¿Qué locura, señor? – intervino el duende, desconcertado.

Sherlock lo acercó más. El duendecito quedó tan cerca de su vista que las destellantes pupilas del detective le cubrían media cabecita. Por las facciones era definitivamente John Watson y su historia coincidía con él, pero la lógica le indicaba a Sherlock que su mejor amigo no podía haberse convertido en duende, así como tampoco la mano derecha de Moriarty podía ser un hechicero poderoso.

-¡No puede ser! – exclamó la criatura, mirando hacia la ventana -. Se hizo de noche y no puedo regresar.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-A diferencia de lo que los humanos piensan, los leprechauns no podemos ver en la oscuridad y somos presas fáciles para cualquier depredador. Por precaución, la comunidad cierra sus puertas apenas se pone el sol y ya no puedo regresar hasta mañana, cuando salga la estrella del alba.

-¿Dónde pasarás la noche? – preguntó Sherlock, observando ansioso a los costados.

-Aquí está bien – contestó el duende. De un brinco, voló hasta la mesa de cama y dentro del cenicero, se hizo un ovillito y se quedó dormido.

Sherlock apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y por primera vez en su vida, sintió ternura. Quitó un pañuelo del bolsillo y cubrió a su amiguito. Cerró la ventana por precaución y cuando se disponía a apagar la luz del velador, pensó que quizás la oscuridad le provocara miedo y lo dejó encendido.

····················

Sherlock cenó las sobras de un emparedado del almuerzo y se acostó a dormir. Antes de apoyar la cabeza en la almohada, observó un rato al duende, que roncaba con el mismo ritmo relajado de su amigo John. Dejó el velador a media luz y se durmió.

Pasadas las dos, Sherlock despertó por una luz destellante, que se encendió y apagó como un rayo. Se incorporó en la cama y vio a los pies de ella a una figura oscura envuelta en una túnica negra y con el rostro cubierto por una capucha. Una mano larga y fina apuntaba hacia él, mientras que la otra apretaba como garra al duendecito. El detective notó su carita de pánico, le habían cerrado la boca con la mitad de una venda adhesiva y solo soltaba zumbidos como una abeja desesperada.

Sherlock volteó hacia la ventana. Estaba abierta, el intruso había ingresado por allí.

-Suéltalo – ordenó el detective con autoridad.

El desconocido sonrió maliciosamente. Tenía los dientes afilados y amarillos.

-Me quitaste a Jim Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes – denunció. "Moran", pensó Sherlock -. Como venganza, te quitaré a John Watson. Ya habrás deducido obviamente quién soy yo: el hechicero Sebastian Moran, mano derecha de Moriarty – hizo una mueca -. Él falleció por tu culpa.

-Se suicidó porque era un desquiciado – contestó el detective, despectivo.

Moran sujetó al duendecito con más fuerza. La criatura se estiraba en un intento inútil por escapar.

-Me costó encontrarte – continuó el brujo -. Tres años para ser exactos. Cuando desapareciste, decidí cobrar venganza contra la persona que más amas: John Watson. Fue una noche como ésta, me colé en su recámara igual que ahora y lo convertí en un leprechaun. ¿Por qué lo hice? Un tributo a mi querido Jim y sus raíces irlandesas.

-Conmovedor – se mofó Sherlock entre dientes mientras lo observaba todo tratando de hallar la manera de liberar a su amiguito.

-Vi como mis cómplices caían uno por uno – siguió Moran -. Fuiste sutil y sistemático. No esperaba menos de ti, Sherlock. Sin embargo, tú sí me subestimas, por eso, aquí te tengo una sorpresa – y con un chasquido de sus dedos, el duendecito desapareció -. Chiao, Sherlock Holmes – hizo una reverencia burlona y se esfumó detrás de una cortina de humo negro.

Sherlock brincó de la cama y se le lanzó encima, pero sus manos solo tantearon el aire. Perdiendo el control como pocas veces, corrió a la ventana, mas no vio más que la acera y cuadras más alejadas, el bosque en penumbras. Volteó para buscar su sobretodo y se envolvió en él, dispuesto a marcharse a la calle, cuando una lluvia de estrellas azules inundó la habitación. Al dispersarse, un hada pelirroja con un vestido verde y una varita dorada se apareció en medio de la alcoba.

-Buenas noches, Sherlock Holmes. Soy . . .

-Sirena, el hada protectora de los duendes del bosque – terminó el detective y alzó un libro de la mesa -. "Diccionario de Elfos, Duendes, Hadas y Demás Criaturas Mágicas". Llevo tiempo investigando a mi amigo.

El hada asintió. Bajó la varita y se sentó en la silla con las piernas cruzadas, enfrentada a él.

-En ese caso, no es necesario añadir que velo por la seguridad de las criaturas de este bosque, incluido tu amigo, John Watson.

-John no es un duende – replicó Sherlock, mientras abría el cajón de la mesa de cama para cargar su pistola, más acelerado que lo habitual -. Moran lo convirtió en uno pero es tan humano como yo. Saldré al bosque a rastrearlo y si no lo encuentro, tomaré el primer vuelo hacia Londres para buscarlo allí.

-Tranquilízate – suavizó el hada -. No encontrarás a John Watson en el bosque, no bajo tu forma humana.

Sherlock la miró sin entender. La criatura se puso de pie y se le acercó, alzando la varita mágica. Murmuró unas palabras en una lengua desconocida, sacudió la vara y en menos de un parpadeo, Sherlock se vio envuelto en un aura de un blanco níveo. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, se había encogido hasta el tamaño de un meñique junto con su ropa. En sus pies, antes descalzos, ahora se veían un par de botitas negras con hebilla redonda de plata.

-¿Qué demonios me ocurrió? – exclamó. Pero ahora su voz de barítono sonaba tan bajita, que el hada debió inclinarse para escucharlo.

-Eres un leprechaun. No tan bajo como John pero sí lo suficientemente diminuto para ser aceptado en el reino de los duendes. Intenta volar, Sherlock. Tienes alas invisibles.

Sherlock sintió cosquillas en la espalda junto con el sonido zumbante de un aleteo. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya sus piecitos no tocaban el piso y se fue elevando y elevando hasta casi tocar el techo. Costaba un poco equilibrarse pero no en vano pensaba como genio y en cuestión de segundos, tomó dirección. Entusiasmado, voló por distintos ángulos de la recámara y luego aterrizó en la mano del hada.

-Dime ya qué tengo que hacer para recuperar a John – ordenó.

-Deberás seguirme hasta la cueva de los diamantes. Allí Moran llevó al pequeño John – hizo una pausa -. Espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

Interrogante, Sherlock frunció el ceño. Pero la impaciencia por rescatar a su amigo era mayor que su curiosidad y aleteando nuevamente, se escapó de la mano.

-Vamos ya mismo – apremió con su voz grave pero bajita.

El hada se tocó la cabeza con la varita y se redujo al tamaño del detective. Ambos salieron por la ventana bajo una lluvia de estrellitas azules y verdes.

·············

La Cueva de los Diamantes era una caverna invisible que yacía en las entrañas del bosque. Sirena le explicó que tenía miles y miles de pasadizos secretos y que aún la criatura más experta podía perderse allí. A Sherlock la advertencia lo tuvo sin cuidado, Londres era una de las ciudades más antiguas del mundo y él se sabía las calles y direcciones de memoria.

Era una noche oscura, sin luna ni estrellas, y el hada iluminaba el camino con la varita encendida como una linterna brillante. Descendieron junto a una roca mediana, que por su tamaño reducido les parecía un peñasco gigantesco. Sirena tocó la piedra con su vara y la roca se partió en dos, invitando a pasar a un túnel más oscuro que la noche misma.

El hada entró primero para alumbrar el camino. Sherlock ingresó y sintió mucho frío y la falta de aire le provocó un suave mareo. Recorrieron muchos pasadizos, algunos largos, otros cortos, algunos anchos y otros estrechos, algunos hacia arriba, otros hacia abajo, en algunos sitios oían el goteo lento del agua a través de alguna rajadura, mientras que en otros imperaba el más profundo y tétrico de los silencios. Al principio el detective se orientaba por aquí y por allá pero pronto perdió el sentido y solo deseó que Sirena tuviese un mapa secreto del lugar porque no habría forma de salir.

Finalmente, después de lo que parecieron horas, cuando Sherlock sospechaba que afuera estaría amaneciendo, llegaron al final de uno de los tantos túneles. El detective abrió los ojos como platos y corrió hacia una roca sobre la que yacía durmiendo John.

-¡John! – lo sacudió eufórico -. ¡John, despierta! Al fin te encontramos. ¡Vamos! Vas a poder dormir todo lo que gustes en mi recámara pero tenemos que salir de aquí.

Sirena se les acercó y al ver el estado del duendecito, sacudió la cabellera carmesí con tristeza.

-Lo siento, Sherlock. Moran hechizó a John con el maleficio más poderoso que existe en la Tierra. El maleficio del sueño sin despertar.

El detective la miró sin entender y desesperado, continuó sacudiendo a su amigo.

-Es inútil – insistió el hada con pena -. Moran te odia demasiado porque para invocar este hechizo puso en riesgo su vida. Si John consigue despertar algún día, Moran morirá.

-¿Si consigue despertar? – repitió Sherlock -. ¿A qué te refieres? Creí que no podía hacerlo. Dijiste que se llama "el sueño sin despertar".

-Es que la única manera de que John despierte es que reciba un beso de su verdadero y único amor, su alma gemela. Todos tenemos una, sólo que muy pocas criaturas tienen la dicha de encontrarla. Imagina que si estando despiertos nos cuesta hallarla, cuánto más viviendo dormidos.

Sin darse por vencido, Sherlock meditó un rato. Sonaba absurdo pero desde hacía tiempo venía sintiendo más que amistad por John. Era un sentimiento extraño, que nunca antes había tenido. Además, le llamaba poderosamente la atención que su amigo, pudiendo haberse quedado en Londres o viajado a cualquier parte, hubiera decidido buscarlo y llegar hasta él sin recordar su vida humana.

El escéptico detective tenía que admitir que algo extraño y mágico había en su comportamiento. Con su espíritu curioso, sostenía que nunca estaba de más probar y con esta determinación, acercó sus labios a los de John, cerró los ojos y lo besó. Al principio solo sintió la suavidad de los labios de su amigo, húmedos y esponjosos. Pero después sintió una fuerza que podría describirse como maravillosa. Esta magia le provocó la sensación de estrellitas pegándole en las mejillas y una luz intensa los cubrió a él y a John.

Recién cuando notó que se había disipado, terminó el beso y abrió los ojos.

John se movió un poco hacia un lado y ladeó la cabecita hacia el otro. Sirena contuvo la respiración al verlo. Luego se fregó los ojitos con fuerza y los abrió con la mirada extraviada.

-¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó con su vocecita. Miró al detective diminuto -. ¿Sherlock? ¿Qué hacemos en esta cueva? Tendríamos que estar en Baker Street. ¡Oh! – se cubrió la boca y sus pupilas se llenaron de dolor -. ¡Esto es un sueño! ¡Tú estás muerto!

-No John – rebatió el detective con firmeza -. En primer lugar esto es la vida real. Sí, allí hay un hada, se llama Sirena y nos protege – explicó al ver a su amigo mirándola con curiosidad -. Pero aprendí que en este mundo de lógica, pruebas y explicaciones científicas también existe la magia. Yo no morí y eso es algo que tengo que explicarte con detenimiento. Estás convertido en duende porque Sebastian Moran, la mano derecha de Moriarty, te transformó en uno para vengarse de mí y ahora supongo que se debe haber muerto porque rompí su maleficio.

El hada asintió.

-Exactamente, Sherlock.

-Han pasado tres años – continuó el detective.

-¿Cómo? – se sorprendió John -. ¿No estamos en el 2011?

-No John. Estamos en el año 2014 y yo le gané la apuesta a Anderson, que pensaba que el mundo se acabaría a finales del 2012 por una interpretación estúpida de una profecía. Pero lo importante es que estamos juntos. Moran te lanzó un maleficio para que te durmieras eternamente.

-¡El sueño sin despertar! – exclamó John -. Conozco ese hechizo de los cuentos de hadas. Pero si eso me pasó, ¿quién me despertó? Se supone que solo mi alma gemela podría hacerlo.

Por primera vez en su vida, Sherlock Holmes se sonrojó.

-Fui yo. Yo te besé, John.

-¡Lo sabía! – gritó John y brincó de la piedra -. Te amé siempre, Sherlock, y te sentí como mi alma gemela.

Antes de que el detective reaccionara, su amiguito se le prendió al cuello y lo besó.

Sirena sonrió, conmovida.

-¿Entonces, por qué seguimos siendo duendes? – interrogó John.

-Leprechauns, John – corrigió Sherlock, rodando los ojos, pero su amigo lo calló con un beso ruidoso.

-Creo que yo puedo explicar eso – intervino el hada -. Esto que les ocurrió forma parte de la magia más pura. Por la cantidad de encantamiento utilizado para transformarlos a los dos en leprechauns y la cantidad utilizada en el beso que despertó a John, sus cuerpos han mutado en el de estos seres para siempre.

John sonrió alegremente. Luego miró a Sherlock con preocupación.

-Mientras esté contigo, no me importa ser humano o criatura mágica – confió el detective.

-En ese caso – concluyó Sirena -. Vengan conmigo porque tengo un nuevo mundo, más interesante que el de los hombres, para enseñarles.

-¿Tan interesante como para que haya casos? – quiso saber Sherlock.

-Tendrás muchos más casos que los que tuviste en Londres, Sherlock Holmes – le prometió el hada con una sonrisa pícara -. Recuerda que además de la lógica, en este mundo interviene la magia que es mucho más divertida.

······················

Sherlock Holmes y John Watson se mudaron a la comunidad de duendes, perdón, leprechauns, que habitaba el bosque. Tenían como vecinos a las hadas silvestres, en el lago cercano iban a bañarse con las ondinas y los animales e insectos se comunicaban con ellos y los respetaban.

La comunidad estaba dirigida por un thain, que John asoció con los hobbits de una serie de libros que Sherlock jamás había oído mencionar, y tras una reunión en la que participaron todas las familias de leprechauns, Sherlock y John pasaron a convertirse en los flamantes miembros.

Se mudaron a un hongo, con la cabeza roja como sombrero chino con lunares blancos, que Sherlock inmediatamente asoció con el hogar de los "pitufos".

Tal como Sirena les había asegurado, a diferencia de la vida en Londres, Sherlock no tenía tiempo para aburrirse. Las criaturas mágicas llevaban una vida sencilla, tanto que los problemas les surgían de las cosas más simples. Ellos eran tan puros, que se afligían por casi nada y así Sherlock tenía que andar solucionándoles misterios, mientras que John hacía de terapeuta y escuchaba los problemas de cada uno. Las hadas eran las más conflictivas y lloraban si se cerraba una flor muy temprano, o si el rocío les mojaba sus vestiditos de oro. Cada mañana, tarde y noche, el único detective consultor del mundo se enfrentaba a casos, que aunque sonaban humildes, escondían intrigas más complejas y entretenidas que asesinatos y robos en Londres. Por ejemplo, debía resolver casos como de dónde había salido esa gota que mojó al duende rey, por qué no estaban produciendo suficiente miel las abejas y cómo se relacionaba esto con las flores, por qué esa hoja había caído tan lejos del árbol, quién se había robado las botitas del duendecito gordo que no paraba de comer, por qué habían desaparecido los botones de las chaquetitas de los nietecitos de la abuela duende, y otros igual de interesantes.

Sherlock se volvió tan popular, que su fama transcendió los límites del bosque y en primavera llegaron pájaros con la noticia de que sus casos se comentaban en otros bosques de Gran Bretaña. Pocos meses después, se enteraron por medio de otros animalitos, que era reconocido en una aldea duende de la campiña francesa y comentaban sus hazañas en francés, pronunciando a John y al detective con simpáticos acentos galos.

Entonces, John decidió poner manos a la obra y como las criaturas mágicas ignoraban y se negaban a conocer los adelantos tecnológicos, inmortalizó los casos en hojas de abeto, usando una pluma de gorrión como bolígrafo, y como tinta savia de plantas, que las hadas con sus conocimientos de alquimia volvían roja para que durase más.

En más de una ocasión, Sherlock despertó en su media cáscara de nuez, que les servía de cama, para encontrar a John sentado sobre cojines, rascándose la frente y acomodándose el conito, tratando de acomodar las ideas sobre la hoja de abeto.

El detective se ajustaba su gorrito de dormir con bolitas y tras besar a su pareja, le susurraba que ya era tarde, soplaba la vela sobre la mesa de luz, y se acostaban envueltos en un abrazo.

Eso si no hacían el amor mágica, dulce y románticamente como en los cuentos de hadas.


End file.
